1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to codispensing of semi-solid materials and more particularly to a container for codispensing semi-solids which advantageously permits the user to codispense in a predetermined ratio. Thus, the present invention involves a codispensing container utilizing a housing having two or more fins which simultaneously rotate towards one another to force the semi-solid materials out of the container.
2. Prior Art Statement
Dual component dispensing is well known in the art and numerous developments have occurred to enable a user of a container to codispense two components simultaneously.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,803 to Kroekel, issued Jan. 10, 1967 describes a system for codispensing utilizing bellowed compartments which close down under pressure to simultaneously force two components from the dispensing container.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,766 issued to Douglas White on Jun. 3, 1980 teaches a dual component system for simultaneous dispensing of liquids and in this case a piston forces material out of one cylinder while the bottom of that cylinder acts in a counter direction to force material out of the container which is connected to the rod of the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,469 to Eble and Lang and assigned to Hilti Aktiengesellschaft describes a device for discharging plural components simultaneously and involves the movement of a piston simultaneously through a plurality of compartments.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,295 to Morel and Morel describes another system for simultaneous dispensing of two components. In this system, one compartment moves downward into a second compartment as the first acts as a piston on the second to create the codispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,758 describes a double delivery cartridge for two materials which relies upon direct upward movement of materials by feed pistons which are pushed upwardly, but which do not rotate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,694 to Pettengill describes a multi-cavity dispensing container utilizing push up type cylindrical extensions which are connected to one another.
Notwithstanding the prior art which teaches numerous variations on the idea of dual compartments which have relative movement or have pistons or plungers, none of the prior art teaches the system in the present invention involving the use of two or more walls or fins moving rotatably towards each other to simultaneously dispense semi-solid components from a single container and, in its preferred embodiments of the present invention, by movement of a push arm or by rotation of a single dial.